Twisted Fates
by AmberGirl7
Summary: Ivytwist is different...she can hear a voice in her head, a voice belonging to a cat who died before she was born. Can she control herself, or will she be lost to him forever? Rated T for Warriors. Not sure if genres are very accurate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! So, this is what happens when I remember an idea I had for a fanfiction while on a 3-hour car ride bored out of my mind. Other than that, all I have to say is the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, only the characters in this story. I also don't own Cloudpaw, my sister does.**

**On to the story!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ivytwist! Stormfeather! Ivytwist! Stormfeather! _

Ivytwist puffed out her chest with pride as all of ShadowClan called her name. She was finally a warrior, after moons and moons of training and work.

She looked over at her brother, Stormfeather, to see he had his head down and was shuffling his paws in embarrassment. She nudged his shoulder to get him to sit up. Stormfeather always had been a shy one.

She grinned as she saw the blush creeping across his face when his eyes met with a pretty she-cat's at the edge of the crowd.

Ivytwist almost burst out laughing when she saw Roseheart smiling at Stormfeather teasingly and he nearly fell off his perch on the rock. As he scrambled to keep his balance, Stormfeather noticed his sister staring at him and glared playfully back. Ivytwist grinned evilly and imagined he didn't even want to know what she was thinking. Gladestar's deep meow tore her from her thoughts.

"Stormfeather, Ivytwist, you must now sit vigil and watch over the camp through the night according to the clans' tradition. Remember, no talking from now until sunrise.

Ivytwist nodded at him respectively and followed Stormfeather to the entrance of the camp, which was made of bracken woven together to build a strong barrier surrounding the clearing and adding some protection for the inhabitants of the camp.

Ivytwist got settled and wrapped her tail around her paws, staring into the dark forest all around her. She was getting a bit bored when a sharp meow made her freeze.

_So, finally a warrior, are we?_ A voice sneered in her head. She relaxed a bit when she realized it wasn't an intruder, just **him**.

_What do you want? _Ivytwist asked in her head, mentally sighing, knowing this conversation could last a while.

_Just looking for some company. _Itsaid. _What's wrong, sweetie, didn't you miss me?_

Ivytwist chuckled and Stormfeather gave her a strange look. She ignored him, responding with a mental huff and thinking _No, not in the least. I very highly doubt you ever left._

The she-cat thought she heard a snicker, then silence. _Finally, I thought he would stay to chat the whole night._

On the other hand, now there was nothing stopping her from becoming bored again. Sighing in defeat, Ivytwist stared back into the forest for the rest of the night, watching for movement. Of course, nothing eventful or noteworthy happened at all that night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning, Stormfeather was the first to break the silence when he saw the sun was peeking over the horizon.

"Argh…" he trailed off, stretching his back and legs stiffly. Then, he turned his attention to his sister.

"So, what was so funny last night?" he asked curiously, padding over to sit near her.

Ivytwist thought fast. If her brother found out that she was talking to voices inside her head…well, she didn't know what he would think of her.

"Uhhh…just had a funny thought…" she looked at him to see if her lie had worked. He laughed. "About what?" he asked.

Ivytwist yawned. "Honestly, I don't remember" she stated, wincing at her choice of words. She moved to get up, as did Stormfeather.

"Well, have a good sleep!" he called after her before trotting in the opposite direction, toward Roseheart and her friend, Fernwhisper.

Ivytwist's eyes drooped with exhaustion as she laid in her new nest, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** Well, I hope you enjoyed! I know the end was a little rushed, I will make revisions later if necessary. Here is my Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite character so far? (The voice counts, as it will play a big part later.)**

**I will probably put allegiances up in the next chapter, but only cats I have mentioned so far. I kinda made up some names right on the spot. The voice will acquire a name in the next chapter… DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!**


	2. Just an Announcement

**Hi guys, Amberfoot7 here! Sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter…I just wanted everyone to know that I put up a poll on what subjects you think I should write about next. I will also create one about what stories I should update next. Right now, my main focus is Twisted Fates, but I should be updating most of my stories when I get out of school. Anyway, please vote and tell me what you think I should work on. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
